Get Over It
by delightisadream
Summary: Yeeeeeah, this is on HIATUS. Jimmy Starr has bought Austin and his friends a mansion after three years of success! They're eighteen years old, graduated high school, have maids and butlers, and tons of DRAMA. Austin and Ally have been broken up for years now and things are pretty normal between them. But living under the same roof might cause some issues between them all.
1. Smooth Sailing

**First off I'd just like to apologize if the beginning chapters of this story seem pretty stupid. I wrote them awhile ago, but the story progresses into more of my style as it goes along.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.:**

"AHHHH!" Trish screams as we walk up to our new mansion. Jimmy Starr bought us it to live in since Austin's career is going so well.

"Trish!" Austin says. "Yes, it's exciting that we have a mansion, and yes, it's great that we're on our own, and yes, I have absolutely, positively, NO idea where I'm going with this!" Austin finishes, oddly triumphant.

"Dude," I comment, with some edge in my voice. I mean, I knew he was excited, but wasn't he the second (I'm first) most mature person on Team Austin and Ally? At least that's what I _thought_.

"Look, Trish, I think what the point is is that–LET'S GO PARTY!" Dez says, acting all sophisticated at first, then runs and screams with Trish to the door.

"Oh my gosh," I say to Austin with a sigh, "I can't believe I ACTUALLY thought Dez was helping!"

Austin laughs. "Well, that's Dez for ya."

As Austin and I walk through the door, I see Trish on the floor, obviously unconscious, and Dez with a metal pole in his hands right above her head. "DEZ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I panic.

Trish gets up to my surprise and yells along with Dez, "WE GOT YOU!" _That was _so _not cool._

Austin bursts out laughing, then turns to me and says, "The metal pole was supposed to be used for emergencies!" _What _type_ of emergencies?_

I decide to laugh and get to take my first look at the mansion. It's beautiful. I see stairs and immediately get excited. I always lived in a one story home, but there are TWO sets of staircases. YAY!

Austin makes us all turn around to see a direction sign. Austin's room is to the left, I'm the bottom left, Dez is to the right, and Trish is the bottom right. "We all have doors that are connected to our 'neighbors'," Austin explains, putting air quotes around 'neighbors'.

Oh man, this is AWESOME!

_ Now you can go to the bathroom in peace!_

"What, Ally?" Trish asks, while Dez and Austin laugh.

_ Did I just say that out loud?_

"Yes, yes you did just say that out loud," Trish answers. 'Lol' she mouths, and even I start to laugh.

_ This is gonna be great!_

**Trish's P.O.V.:**

Okay, so right now I'm sitting in my room (on _my_ couch; EEEP!) and am trying not to freak out: I think I'm starting to like Dez. "AAAAH!" I scream, just to get the thought out.

But that didn't really help.

Ally runs in in a tank top and SHORT short shorts (_Is this what she wears when we're not around?_) with a baseball bat screaming, "WHAT HAPPENED; WHAT'S WRONG; WHERE'S MY SHOES!?" And after I tell her to calm down (she doesn't) Austin and Dez come in.

Ergg…

**Ally's P.O.V.:**

So, I just get out of my shower and change into my evening clothes, (that I purposely don't wear around my dad _or_ mom) that is a turquoise tank top and short shorts that read PEACE across the butt, when Trish screams. _Oh my gosh, I literally _just _get out of the shower and change when Trish has to yell and make me get my freakin' butt off my ridiculously comfortable bed? You've gotta be kidding me._

I run to my closet and grab a baseball bat – I played Little League – then sprint through my bathroom, then Trish's (which is how our rooms are connected) and into Trish's room screaming, "WHAT HAPPENED; WHAT'S WRONG; WHERE'S MY SHOES!?" Now you might think I'm being a little selfish about the shoes, but I immediately get annoyed when I see Trish just sitting there on her couch looking startled.

"Calm down," she hisses. I CAN NOT believe she just told me that. Well, since she made me get up for nothing, I decide to _not_ calm down. That causes Austin and Dez to come in asking what's wrong.

This suddenly makes me feel super self-conscious cause Austin walked through Trish's bathroom which means he obviously had to walk through my room too. Did he see my electric guitar? Crap, I hope not.

Austin takes one look at me and stares, mouth agape. I don't know if I should take that as something like 'You look pretty' or something like 'What the heck are you wearing?' I decide against my mind and pick choice number one. But then I see Dez doing the same thing and it's suddenly not okay anymore. "Uh, NO," I say before smacking Dez, then Austin. Truthfully I didn't care about Austin, but I knew it would look fishy if I just smack Dez.

"Uggg, nothing's wrong, NOW GET OUT YOU LOW LIFES!" Trish yells sarcastically.

"We live in a mansion," Dez points out.

Trish blushes then says, "Oh, uh, right..You are absolutely right Dez."

Does my best friend actually li– "NO WAY!" I accidentally yell instead of just thinking it.

Austin stops staring at me to look up at my face with a startled expression. Dez, still rubbing his cheek from when I smacked it, says, "'No way!' what?"

I give him my best idiot/dumbo/Dez look and say, "What are you talking about?"

"Abo–Actually, wait, what _was _I talking about?" I knew it would work. It's actually kind of sad that's he's so dumb that works, though. And very awkward, in fact.

"Nothing," I answer before Austin or Trish could get the chance to. I then tell them to go back to their rooms, and while they're walking away, I mouth to Trish 'We will talk about this later'.

Well, seems like my life in the mansion is starting off interestingly.

* * *

**So what did ya think? Not too bad for a first chapter? Tell me!**


	2. H20

**Here's chapter two and thanks for the nice comments! **

**Chubbyhippos: What confused you? Because I can edit some things for future chapters so it's more understandable. I know how I get annoyed when I can't understand a story. :)**

**Dez's P.O.V.:**

The next day I wake up with a startle. TRISH JUST SPLASHED COLD WATER IN MY FACE.

"What the heck!?" I scream.

"Get your itchy butt up, we're gonna be late!" Trish says, walking over to my closet and throwing me some clothes.

"Wait, how'd you know my butt was itchy?" I joke.

Trish's eyes widen as she cringes. "I WAS JOKING!" She then splashes some more water in my face. Grr…

"Anyway, what will I be late for?" I ask. Trish goes into my bathroom and stands in the tub not facing the mirror with the door almost closed so I can get changed.

"Austin has a performance downstairs and we HAVE to be there! I mean, literally _have_ to be there – the door only opens when all of our eyes are scanned. It's scary, really," Trish rambles on.

"Where's 'Downstairs'?" I ask, since it's clearly confusing.

I can tell Trish is giving the wall a blank look. "Down. The. Stairs."

"Oh, you actually meant DOWNSTAIRS? I thought it was a club," I explain, finishing getting dressed.

Trish comes out from the bathroom and gives me a look. "Yeah, dumbo! Now let's go!" She grabs my wrist and starts pulling me towards the door.

"But I want breakfast!" I whine.

"That's where we're going!" I can see Trish rolls her eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Uh-huh…Okay…"

"Dude, stop acting like you're making a prank call!" Trish stops just before we get into the room and says to me a hushed tone, "Now listen, Ally had something in her room last night that she didn't want anyone to know about, and she's really worried that Austin saw it. So don't be dumb or ANYTHING in there, kay?"

"Okay." Ally sooooo HAS MY NEW iPHONE!

We walk out there and A&A (Austin and Ally) are already eating pancakes awkwardly…Well…

"So, we're having pancakes?" Trish asks, trying to make a decent conversation.

A&A just mumble "Yeahs".

** Failed Attempts at Starting a Conversation: 1**

"So, Ally, have you SEEN…That THING…In YOUR ROOM, lat–" I start, but Trish stomps on my foot underneath the table. "Urrrgh," I groan.

"See what?" Ally's head snaps up (she was staring at her pancakes) and you can see the pain hidden in her eyes, behind the fear that is now there.

"Nothing, Dez was just being an idiot, as usual," Trish explains INcorrectly.

Ally giggles, then looks straight at Trish. Trish turns an odd color, then throws some butter at her.

CRAP!

Ally laughs a bit, but she sneaks a glance at Austin out of the corner of her eye (I'm probably the only person who notices) and her face immediately turns grim. She grabs a piece of butter and attempts throwing it at Trish, but she ducks and it hits the one maid (yes, we have maids and butlers!) Candy in the face.

"Oh, HECK NO!" Candy yells, grabs some butter and throws some at Ally, but Austin jumps up on the table and blocks her. Okay, it's official: I SO have to talk to him about this later.

But really, shouldn't a maid be nicer than that? Weird.

**Austin's P.O.V.:**

I can practically see the shock in Ally's eyes boring holes into my back as I jump onto the table so the butter Candy threw wouldn't hit her.

Ever since I saw the electric guitar in her room yesterday, our conversations have become limited to 'heys' and 'goodbyes'. I feel really bad; I shouldn't have looked around her room when I ran through it. OH, but just to get things clear, I didn't come into Trish's room to check on Trish, I came in to see Ally…I literally have NO idea why though, I guess cause we kissed way back before, and dated briefly, but I'm so over her, and she's DEFINITELY over me, so nothing to worry about.

But after I get off the table, Ally lightly touches my hand and says, obviously sincerely, "Thank you," quietly. Probably so Trish and Dez don't hear, but they would've anyway. As soon as she touched my hand the room went dead silent. Grrrrrrrrrrr.

**Dez's P.O.V.:**

"So, uh, Trish, aren't we supposed to go _'downstairs'_?" I touch her hand like Ally just did to Austin, and she blushes a rare crimson.

Trish waits a moment before answering. "Um, uh, yeah. We are," she says, taking her hand away a little too quick.

I get the feeling that I shouldn't have down that. Well THIS isn't awkward…

**Trish's P.O.V.:**

Dez just touched my hand . . . And I don't mind . . . What the heck is going on in my life?!

Anyway, Dez and I start walking downstairs, and it's really awkward since Austin & Ally are already down there (they raced, giggling like two gophers) and plus we AREN'T TALKING.

After we get there, Dez asks me, "So…Are we gonna go in or just stand here like stupid people?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We stand there for another minute.

"You're not gonna open the door, are you?" Dez comments, moving towards the door.

"Nope," I respond.

We walk inside and I get the surprise of my life: THIS FREAKIN' BASEMENT HAS A DISCO BALL AND STAGE LIKE A CONCERT! I mean, I know we live in a mansion now, but COME ON, I _so_ wasn't expecting this!

"Really? So Austin didn't show you?" Dez looks at me, clearly surprised.

I freeze, since I realize I said that out loud. At least I didn't say anything about – the guy I like.

"Well, who do you like?" Dez asks now, and I just stare at him.

"N-no one." _Gosh, why did I stutter? I never stutter!_

"Yeah, right…" I start to think that Dez's train of thought has gone away, when he adds, "Eh, I'll figure it out later," with a happy smile.

Okay, no doubt, that's creepy.

Austin's up on stage practicing with his band, and Ally is on the couch obviously trying to act like she's surfing the web when she really is recording Austin. I burst out laughing when Austin gets off the stage in the middle of 'Not a Love Song' and walks up to Ally to ask how good he looks in the video.

Oh my gosh, Ally is probably dying right now, but, come on. That is hilarious!

**Ally's P.O.V.:**

I am probably blushing a good twenty shades of red right now since Austin just asked me that question, but I try to focus my attention on answering.

"Yes, and might I say, the fans will love this."

Austin's grin fades as he falls for my lie. Wow, I'm getting better at this, I guess. "Oh, uh, sure…Right, well, I'll, uh, get, b-back to reh-hear-hearsing now, huh?" Austin stutters, practically running back to the stage afterwards.

Woah, what was that about? Did I really just make him stutter? Weird.

**Austin's P.O.V.: **

I seriously have no idea why, but I really was hoping that Ally was recording me because she liked me. I don't like her, I can guarantee that…But, so far that's the only explanation I have for growing depressed when she told me it was for the fans…

What's wrong with me?


	3. Naive, thy Name is Dez

**Do anyone enjoy how awesome Dez is? Like, int eh show he has his smart moments when he's like, "Duh," (and he got that 94 on a test; better than Ally), then there are times when he thinks he's smart and everyone's just, "What is wrong with you?" and lastly there are the best moments when he's a complete idiot and the laugh track actually makes sense. Dez is by far my fav character. While I like to portray Trish in stories so I can show her feelings, she sucks some serious butt in the show itself. I hate her character.**

**Especially in 'Magazines & Made-Up Stuff' when she lies about everything Austin does, and NO ONE is mad at her for making him hurt his hand, eat bugs, almost get beaten up by a biker, etc. Meanwhile, when Ally makes one lie, which is totes out of character for her, Trish is like, "Well now we're all going down. Off the side of bridge. With a ROPE tied around us! Thanks Ally," with such an amount of jacked up sarcasm it still makes me sick. Anyone else feel this way? No? Okay, then go ahead with the chapter.**

* * *

**Dez's P.O.V.:**

The fans and paparazzi arrive a half an hour later. I really hope Austin does well on this, I mean, we JUST got a mansion and if he bombs this then we'll have to go back home!

Selfish, I know.

After an hour, and since I know this "concert" will go on for much longer, I decide now is the perfect time for me to search Ally's room for my iPhone. I discreetly slip out of the room and up the stairs. _Well, since I have time, I'll go take a nap._

**Austin's P.O.V.:**

It's been two hours (a half hour since the concert ended) and Dez is still nowhere in sight.

"Seriously, what could he be doing up there that would take THIS long!?" I scream in fury.

Ally's beautiful eyes get clouded with obvious fear. Awe man…_Wait, beautiful? NO._

I'm about to scream again, when Trish yells, "HE'S OUTSIDE THE DOOR!"

I'm all but trampled by every fan who desperately wants to leave, even though they are here to see ME, not their escape route open up. I eventually fight (yes, _fight_. Stupid paparazzi!) my way to the door and see Dez standing there, banging on the door frantically screaming, "TRISH! AUSTIN! ALLY!"

I yell, "DEZ, YOU–"

**Ally's P.O.V.: **

Wait, why'd he scream Trish's name first? Hmm…

**Trish's P.O.V.:**

Dez is gonna get it! I KNEW I shouldn't have let him leave to go upstairs! I mean, he didn't ask for my permission or anything, but I saw him go up there. Gosh, I am so mad at myself!

He's banging on the door, trying to open it, and I'm right in front of him, on the other side of the door, of course. "DEZ, JUST PUT YOUR EYES UP TO THE SCREEN, WE'LL DO THE SAME OVER HERE!"

Dez does what I say, and Ally, Austin, and I do the same. The door doesn't budge.

"Ugh, how are we supposed to get out of here NOW?" Austin asks, frustrated.

"Wait, DEZ, HOW DID YOU GET OUT? FOR THE DOOR TO OPEN _ALL _OF US HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE RETINA SCAN!" Ally yells. Oh my gosh. She's RIGHT!

"OH, THROUGH THAT PASSAGE WAY!" Dez screams in response.

All of our eyes travel to a passage way right beside the door. You think we would've noticed that before.

We, being Austin, Ally, and I, push through the passageway and open the retina scan door with Dez. All the fans and paparazzi file out, running upstairs and out the front doors. Afterwards, Dez is the center of attention.

"What is wrong with you!?" Austin screams at him before I can.

"Yeah, what were y–" Ally starts, but then her eyes widen, and she runs up the steps mumbling, "No, no, no." Her electric guitar!

"Gosh, Dez, what IS wrong with you!?" I yell.

Dez flinches at my words. "Well, when you told me Ally had something in her room, I thought she had my new iPhone. So during the concert I went upstairs to search her room, but I decided to take a nap and ended up sleeping for two hours."

My eye twitches. "YOU IDIOT! ALLY DOESN'T HAVE YOUR FREAKIN' NEW IPHONE, SHE HAS HER ELECTRIC GUITAR!"

Ally, unfortunately, is now on the steps. "TRISH! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" I look over at her and am going to say sorry, when she storms up the steps once more. But this time Austin follows closely behind.

Dez walks over and prepares to console me when I say, "No, Dez. Don't. You just ruin everything!" I run up the stairs to my room.

Once behind my locked doors, I bawl my eyes out. Ally's my best friend, and I just hurt her feelings and told her secret! Dez, I don't–Who am I kidding? I like him! Yet I just went and ruined any chance I probably didn't even have! _I'm_ the one who ruins everything with my mischievous ways, not Dez! Ugh, I HATE MYSELF!

How could I be so inconsiderate and rude all the time? No one ELSE is like that! No, not all! Just me! I hurt people's feelings, ruin their relationships, and fail to keep promises and secrets! And EPICALLY fail to get the guy I like!

_"Do you mind changing your disguise?_

_ If it makes me happy_

_ Here's my formal invitation_

_ You and me go masquerading _

_ Lose ourselves in this charading_

_ Is this love we're imitating?"_

Ashley Tisdale's 'Masquerade' starts playing, and I pick up my phone and answer the call. "H-hello?" I sniffle out.

Austin's voice comes through. "Whoa, are you crying?"

"Au-Austin! NO! And why did you call me if you can just come into my room?"

"Because you have the door locked and I can't pick it."

Instead of answering, I walk over to my door that leads to the kitchen and living room and open the door to see Austin standing there with a fading grin. "Get your butt in here." I tell him, throwing my phone onto my couch.

Austin waltzes in, and sits on my bed, but immediately stands up. "You were crying!"

"Why do you think that?"

"You're bed's wet."

"Who knows, maybe I wet my bed!" I mentally face-palm. _Wow, that was bad._

"Yeah, right. I think you've been spending too much time with Dez." Austin goes to sit on my desk chair when I burst into tears and flop down onto my bed. Austin freaks out and walks back over and kneels down beside my bed. "I'm only going to ask you this once: Do you like Dez?"

I stop crying for a millisecond to say, "No," I cry some more, then add, "I might love him," and with that, I sob some more.

**Austin's P.O.V.:**

She likes Dez! How did I not see this coming? _'Because you're an idiot.' Shut up, brain! 'Nah, I'm having a fun time here.' Yeah, insulting me, when you _are_ me! 'Shut up.' NOPE!_

"Trish, it's okay."

"No it's not!" She sits up and tries to stifle her sobs. "After you guys left, I told Dez that he ruins everything! When in hindsight it's me who ruins everything! I hurt people's feelings, tell their secrets, break promises, lie, gossip, get revenge, break people up, and everything!" I don't find any single one that isn't true, so I don't know what to say. I settle on keeping my mouth shut. "Am I horrible person?"

Okay, now that's not true. "No, you're not! You speak your mind!"

"Ha, and that makes it SOO much better." _Wow, I really didn't help. 'No, you didn't.' Shut UP!_

"Um…"

"I know, I know. You don't know what to say. Well if you don't know what to say, could you at least leave me alone? Please?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. But if you need help, you know where I live." Trish laughs.

I leave the room and walk back to mine. I can hear Ally playing her electric guitar in her room and I get a feeling that I REALLY want listen to her, but she'd kick me out.

Gosh, why does my life have to be so weird and complicated?


	4. Survival of the Creepiest

**Daddy Directioner: Now you don't have to wait. :) Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.:**

I was just chilling in my room, picking at my electric guitar, when Candy, Sara (another maid), and Jessica (another maid) came into my room.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask. _Seriously, if they work for _us_, shouldn't they _at least_ knock? _

"Well, we heard that you and Trish," Candy started.

"Had a bad day, so," Sara added.

Jessica took over, "We decided to cheer you peoples up!"

"That's, uh, great but, um, why?" I'm still confused, but just a bit.

Suddenly, our last maid Danni comes in, dragging Trish along. "Because they're VERY NOSY PEOPLE and don't have anything BETTER TO DO!" Trish explains, her annoyance showing.

Jessica runs around the room, locking doors, closing windows, and moving things around so there's space. She and Sara then make us sit down in a circle. "Okay, we are going to talk everything out."

I speak up. "There's nothing to talk about," and I can tell Trish is silently thanking me in her mind.

"Um, okay. If there's nothing to talk about, then I can go and get Dez and Austin so they can be in the conversation too, right?" Danni makes a move towards the door.

"NO!" Trish and I scream.

Danni sits back down, smirking. "That's what I thought."

"Okay, okay. So we have some issues that may or may not involve the guys. So what? Isn't that, like, an everyday thing?" Trish asks.

Candy gives her a look. "Not for _normal_ people, and, no offense, but I'm pretty sure we all know you two wouldn't exactly be classified in the 'normal' category." I stifle a laugh. Candy directs her gaze at me. "I was and still am serious." I swallow the laugh.

"Well, I–Wait, we have to talk you about this, or else you won't stop bugging us, right?" I comment.

All of our maids nod.

I sigh. "Fine, well I–"

"I LIKE DEZ!" Trish interrupts and my eyes almost pop out. _I CALLED IT!_

**Dez's P.O.V.: **

Austin and I WERE outside Ally's room listening to she, Trish, Candy, Jessica, Danni, and Sara when Emanuel, our one butler, drags me away mumbling something about "Candy being right" and "Boys are always curious and annoying bulls." We're bulls?

Eh.

I push that thought away and instead focus on what I almost heard. TRISH WAS GONNA SAY WHO SHE LIKED (I told her I'd figure it out later), and _then – _as fate would have it – I get dragged away. Meh!

**Trish's P.O.V.: **

Holy crap, I just screamed that I like Dez. Oh my gosh, what have I done!? What if he or Austin heard that!? Oh my, what did I just do?

"Well, as long as we're telling who we like, I LIKE AUSTIN AGAIN!" Ally screams.

_ She likes him! YES!_

"Wooh!" I run over to her and hug her. She's probably so confused right now. Oh well. It's not like Austin heard that, anyway.

**Austin's P.O.V.:**

Okay, so it's the second time I've heard that Trish likes Dez, but I decide to keep it a secret. I mean, if I tell Dez and he doesn't feel the same way, I'd be killed by Trish once she found out. Then Ally was going to say who she liked, when another one of butlers, Drake, pulled me away.

I was too busy grumbling to myself about how I missed quite possibly the most important thing in my life, to realize he drags me to the movie room upstairs. "What are we doing he–"

"–Why can't you two just leave the women alone?" Emanuel, another butler, asks. Only now do I realize they brought Dez here too.

_ Interrogation _is the first word that pops into my mind. That is exactly what this is. They just want our information.

"Okay, you're not our parents so we don't have to tell you anything. Besides, you _kiiinda_ work for us, and how old are you, fifty?" Dez questions.

_Oh my gosh, why'd he'd just say that? That _totally _just made things worse!_

**Candy's P.O.V.:**

I don't know why, but I have a feeling that the guys (Emanuel and Drake) just dragged Austin and Dez away. Why I feel that way, I have no answer to that. I guess it's because we're talking about them so as fate would have it, they'd be listening. Crazy, yes, nonsense, no. Some people (Drake) say that I'm insane, but I like to think that I'm overly-excited. And somewhat interesting.

Anyway, so at this moment Trish is in the middle of an emotional breakdown, Sara's doing her nails, and Danni is trying to play Ally's electric guitar for no real reason, while Ally repeatedly slaps her.

Interesting…

I decide to jump into Trish's situation, and apparently so does Jessica. "Listen, you just need to calm down," I say the same time Jessica exclaims, "SHUT UUUUP!"

I give her a glare that says _'What the heck, man?' _She shrugs in return.

"L-lo-ok, I can't calm d-d-down! N-not know-owing if De-z- li-likes e or th-thinks I'm i-nsane d-ri-ives me-e emotion-ally men-t-tal!" Trish stutter-explains. Gosh, seriously, why do people stutter so much? I mean, I know she's crying, but COME. ON.

"Now, I want you to pay attention to what I'm going to say because I'm about to go all 'Grandma Mode' on ya'll," Jessica commands. She's the oldest of us maids, which is twenty-seven. (I'm twenty-three, Sara's twenty-six and-a-half, and Danni's twenty-one.)

"I have no idea what you mean by that." Ally comments from across the room.

I turn to her and say, "She's the oldest maid and often gives us 'stern lectures' like an old grandma would."

"Ohhh…That's cool!"

"Nooot really…"

"Anyhow, let's get to it!" Jessica butts in, _'Grandma Mode'._ "Okay, so, Trish. I'm going to ask you a series of questions and you have to try to remember the exact answer, alright?"

"Ye-yeah, okay," Trish's stutters lessen.

"Okay then. Soooo…Does Dez ever look at you, but when you look at him he looks away?"

"Yeah, somtim-mes."

"Interesting…If you guys ever hugged, did he hold you really close?"

"Yu-up to b-both ques-ques-ques- comments." Aaaand Trish's stutters have officially come back.

Great.

"Intere–"

"SHUT. UP," Danni remarks.

"Anyway, I think Jessie's point is that we think Dez likes you," summarizes Sara, not looking up from her nails.

"Really!?" Trish bursts off the floor stutter-free.

"Now wait. Trish, don't get too excited. Sara said we _THINK_ he likes you. It's not for sure," I say quickly.

"Yeah. And, to be fair, I got those questions from a YouTube video about Austin and Ally," Jessica helps.

"REALLY!?" Ally shrieks, letting Danni fail at playing her guitar, and running to the computer.

Whoa, what's with her sudden burst of energy? Must be because of the whole Austin-and-possible-Auslly-thing that could happen. AWESOME, I FIGURED IT OUT LIKE A SMART PERSON. Haha, I'm smart now.

**Ally's P.O.V.:**

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

I knew that all this time I should've watched those Auslly videos! YouTube is now my BFF!

I click on one by someone named loveisjemma. It's to Selena Gomez's 'My Dilemma'. Wow, where do these people find this footage? I mean, there's one of us dancing, _almost_ kissing multiple times, and –OH. MY. FREAKIN'. GOSH. THERE'S ONE OF US _KISSING_ after we performed at my mom's book release party two years ago! WHO. GOT. THAT.

I'm dead.

I can feel it. In a good way.

**Austin's P.O.V.:**

"What is wrong with boys your age that they are such stalkers that they listen to girls from behind a closed door?" Emanuel asks, ignoring Dez's question about their age, unlike Drake.

"I'm twenty-two, and he," he points to Emanuel, "Is fifty-three."

"I KNEW IT!" Dez yells. _Oh gosh, this isn't helping whatsoever… _Mentally face palming.

"But, E-Man," Drake goes on, using his nickname for Emanuel, "I used to do the same thing to Candy's door before we started dating."

"You're dating her?" I am suddenly interested.

"Yep, I just proposed. It's been five years of dating, now this."

Just now do I notice he has an engagement ring on his left ring-finger.

Wow.

"Whaaat are you two doing with these boys?" an elderly lady, who dresses WAY too young for her age, interrupts.

"Who are you?" Dez asks.

"Brittany, your chauffer. I tried out for your movie, giant-crab-boy. But you," she directs her glare to me, "rejected me for a younger, HIPper girl, Mildred! Why, I outta–" She is getting closer and I imagine her shaking an old-granny cane at me.

"Now, now, Brit. Don't wanna lose our jobs," Emanuel says soothingly, taking Brittany by the arm. This is the first time he's ever done anything to remotely help us.

"She your wife?" Dez asks.

"Yes."

"OH YEAH. I AM ON FIRE TODAY!"

_ Ughhh. _"How much longer is this gonna take?"

Boy, I wish I never asked that question. Emanuel and Drake said they were going to have a 'sleepover' with us to 'teach us a lesson'. Really, E-Man (he said he'll hurt me if I call him that out loud; Drake still does, but he's figured out how to escape) said most of that and just made Drake stop playing his X-Box to join us. "No FAIR," he had whined.

I wonder what the girls were doing right now. . .

**Ally's P.O.V.:**

The maids said that they were going to be our 'therapists' for the night to "help us through this difficult time in our lives".

Man, I wonder how the guys are doing right now. . .

* * *

**Yes I really did just give my YouTube a shoutout. #selfish lol  
**


	5. Swiper no Swiping

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, beginning with a worker's point of view! WAAAAH?**

**(excuse me XD)**

* * *

**Drake's P.O.V.:**

Whoa, I really hope I didn't act like this when I still had untold feelings for Candy. And candy itself.

But seriously, these dudes are insane. I mean, Austin is completely clueless to the fact that Ally likes him. It's that noticeable, no joke! Now Dez, I have no idea. Trish could have a crush on him, but really, she acts like she practically hates him. Or she act_ed_ like that. That habit seems to have decreased.

A little.

I get an idea to text Candy something. I quickly slip behind the fake tree in the hall, and my thumbs are a blur as I text with both of them:

**hey do the girls like the guys? ps, the guys r here, so don't say all.** ** ~Drake**

The tree falls down. Crap! Austin goes for my phone, but I try to grab it, ending with me tackling him, him reading the first part with a satisfied grin. Before he can read the rest, I snatch my phone out of his hands and hear Emanuel muttering three words I never thought I'd hear him say:

"Swiper no swiping…"

Dez laughs (of course), and then comes Candy's reply:

**IDK, maybe ** ~**Candy o**

Ever since I proposed to her, she never stops texting me a lowercase 'o' that represents our rings at the end of her messages. She only does that to me. The reason is to remind me how happy she is about our engagement. At least, that's what she told me it meant.

Austin is trying to grab my phone again, so I quickly delete my first text so he can't read it, and then let him take the phone. He reads it once, his smirk slightly dropping. He keeps rereading it until his smirk is now a frown. "What the heck!?" he yells, making Emanuel put his fingers in his ears. Old man…

That's actually what my nickname for him was going to be, but I knew I'd get hurt, so I changed it to 'E-Man'. It's pretty close, and plus, no one will know.

"What kind of answer is that!?" Austin yells again, and Dez takes my phone out of his hands, slowly coming to give it back to me. He's so slow, it's kind of obvious that he's reading it himself.

When he finally reaches me, the first thing out of his mouth is, "So Ally doesn't like Austin?"

Austin turns as fast as lightning to glare at him. "So it means Trish doesn't like you?"

"Dude, I DON'T like her that way!" Dez exclaims.

"Yeah right! And even if you don't, you said you didn't like her _'that _way' so either way, she's your friend." Austin grins. "But you want her to be your _girl_friend, huh?"

"NU-UH!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"SHUT UP!" We all turn to look at Emanuel, surprised to hear him scream. "You're giving me a headache..." he grumbles.

Yep. You're usual creepy, old, British butler right there. Emanuel Francesca.

**Sara's P.O.V.:**

Okay, before I get into our 'slumber party', I just want to say that we're supposed to be getting a new professional chef soon. His name is Jep (I saw a picture of him) -HOT- Goodyin!

Anyway, back to the issue at hand, even though I'm not sure if you'd call this an 'issue', considering that we're even calling it a sleepover, and I'm just painting my toenails… If you haven't noticed, I tend to think/say run-on sentences.

Now you might think I'm being rude and ignoring everyone by painting my nails. But I hear everything they're saying. I just saw this reeeeeeally cute robin egg blue nail polish on Ally's desk and just HAD to try it! (After asking her, obviously, since I'm _working _for her_._)

So, here I am now, laying on my back staring up at Ally's ceiling, bored out of my life, waiting for my fingernails to dry. _Guhhhh, why didn't I remember Danni saying that you _need_ to paint your TOEnails BEFORE your FINGERnails? _

So, here's what I can pick up from the girls' conversation (just what I'm hearing, I'm not looking at them, as I said):

"Noooooo, what if he's just being nice?"

"Dude, when have you ever known DEZ to be nice to YOU!?"

"Ally, not so loud!"

"Nah, it's cool. Drake and Emanuel are giving them a 'lesson' tonight; they're having a sleepover-type-dealy like us."

"How do you know?"

"Well, he asked if you girls liked the guys, but said not to say the exact answer 'cause the guys were there. So I told him that I don't know. Then, apparently, Austin read that and started freaking out because I didn't specific the real answer. And then, yeah, we just kept talking, so–"

"CANDY!"

"What? What did I do that made you two mad?"

"You practically TOLD them!"

"Noooo, I didn't, I said that I didn't know."

"Wait, Austin freaked out? HE SOOOOO LIKES ME!"

Ohhhh Ally. _If only you knew that you yelled that loud enough for the guys to hear…Oh boy…Teens!_

**Austin's P.O.V.:**

Did Ally just yell what I think she yelled?

"Hey, Emanuel," since he's old and hears loud things often, "Did Ally just yell, 'HE SOOOOOOO LIKES ME'?"

He cringes at my 'volume'. "Yes, sir, I believe so."

"Heeey, E-Man. Quit it with the 'sir' dealio. We're buds! Right?" Dez says.

Emanuel barks at him, "Don't EVER call me 'E-Man' and NO," he then clears his throat, "Sir."

Okay, slightly bizarre combination, but whatever.

**Dez's P.O.V.:**

I see Trish's eyes open a tiny, tiny bit and instantly feel better that I wasn't allowed to put her hand in warm water. All the guys voted against me and made me do Ally's. When this happened, I saw Austin's eyes flare up for a second. I swear that guy is going to die of jealousy. Even because of his best friend, who, by the way, has NO interest in Ally at all! I'm all Team Auslly here, come on people! :D

Any-who, I quickly but quietly put Ally's hand in the water, and exit the room holding my breath for some reason. I find the mirror out in the hallway ('corridor') and give myself a funny face in it before letting my breath out. I chuckle a bit, before rushing into my room and locking both doors, sitting down in my bathroom, locking that door too. If the guys pick my locks, then they can't in the bathroom 'cause it uses a key. There is no way in the world that I am having a sleepover with an old 'sir', cool dude, and Austin. Just, just no!

I sigh, turning to look at myself in the mirror again. _I look different_, I think, _Well, not in appearance, in mind Woah, I sound so smart it's creepy._

_ When I looked at Trish and saw her lying there looking so peaceful, my stomach flipped and my heart skipped a beat. It didn't make sense. I mean, even if I liked her, that didn't make sense! I was just looking at her!_

_ After noticing her eyes were opened, I felt something. An urge. Like…Like, I wanted to look into her eyes. I _needed _to look into her eyes. I think that's why I held my breath. Now that I think about it, whenever I want to do/eat something, I hold my breath to stop myself. It's a bad habit, I know. _

_ Her eyes are so beautiful. I can't believe I just now noticed that._ I quickly open the bathroom door and sprint to my desk, grabbing my phone, then locking the bathroom door behind me again. I sit on the toilet seat, unlocking my phone. _TADA_. _T _– Trish, _A _– Austin, _D _– Dez, _A _– Ally. I go to my pictures and scroll through the _TADA _album before stopping at my pictures of Trish. There's one of her in the cheese costume. One of me sitting in a director's chair looking worried, and her pointing to me with a quizzical expression. And one of her and Austin hugging because she got him booked to perform on some show. My grip around my phone tightens and I realize something:

_ I like Trish_.

If I don't then why did I almost break my phone all of those times I looked at that photo?

I never did that with my pictures of Glamour Kitty. I had a crush on her for a while, and I sort of stalked her Tumblr, Twitter, and Instagram, so I had pictures of her. She was with Austin in one. I think some paparazzi snapped that when he was talking to her and Country Kitty backstage. All I did then was scroll to the next picture. But with Trish, I almost broke my phone every time. I once needed to get it repaired because of that. Thinking about, I probably should just delete that pic. But it shouldn'y really matter. I mean, Austin's my best buddy. No way would he ever steal a girl from me, just like I'd never steal Ally away from him.

And that wasn't just with Glamour Kitty. There was a ton of other girls too. Realization comes across me like a smack across the face. _I love Patricia Maria De la Rosa._

* * *

**Anyone see that coming? BWUAAAH! **

**(these are literally the sounds I make when I get bored. No joke.)**


	6. Bathroom Dilemmas

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I originally wrote this in Microsoft Word, so for the first chapter there was, like, 15 pages. This marks the end of my actual Chapter 1. :) Hope I didn't confuse you with my endless babbling.**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.:**

I sigh, looking towards the door. Dez just ran off again. I grab Drake's arm, dragging him out of the room. We step out into the hallway, me closing the door quietly. Drake snatches his arm out of my grasp and gives me a look.

"What?" I ask, already knowing what's coming next.

"I was TALKING to CANDY. We were in the middle of deciding who the brides' maids and best man should be, and did you kno–" I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But Dez just ran off." Drake's eyes widen. Emanuel shows up out of nowhere.

"There is no way that stupid excuse of a man is getting out of the slumber party…" He grumbles, walking in between us. We follow him, unsure of what else to do. Once we reach Dez's room, Emanuel begins rifling through his pockets for something. Drake tries opening the door, but it's locked. _Of course._

Drake goes into Trish's room to the other door leading to Dez's room, but it's locked too. He walks back out mumbling something like, "When did that redhead get so stinkin' smart?"

Emanuel pulls a bobby pin out of his front left pocket and starts picking the lock. I stare at him with a confused look on my face. "Where'd ya get the bobby pin?"

"You're not secretly a girl, are you," Drake jokes, "Because you're married to Brittany."

"No," Emanuel doesn't look up, "This is Brit's bobby pin. And…." I hear a click, "I've got it." Emanuel turns to look at us, a triumphant smile on his face.

I push the door open, and we all split up to look in different places of the bedroom for the familiar redhead we know. I check in his closet first. He's been in his closet a lot before when he got nervous or upset about something. But he's not there this time.

Drake checks under his bed, behind his desk, and in Trish's room. I don't understand why he thought Dez would be in her room. But then again, you never know about the dude, so. Emanuel checks all around the 'living room area' and still nothing. That leaves only one place: The bathroom.

Drake and I share a glance, wondering if Emanuel will be able to pick this lock.

Emanuel catches our drift and snorts. "I can unlock this one too." But once he gets a closer look at the door, he turns around sighing. "We need the key."

I groan. "Dez keeps the key in his _pants_ – and he doesn't usually wear underwear – otherwise it's under his pillow. I'm not getting it!"

Drake touches his nose with his index finger. "Me either."

Emanuel shoots us a look of disgust, then proceeds to try to pick the key lock anyway.

Dez hears him doing so. "I'M NOT COMING OUT," he yells.

"WE KNOW, THAT'S WHY WE'RE TRYING TO PICK THE LOCK," I yell back.

"YOU KNOW WE DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM, RIGHT?" Drake asks, still going along with our volume. "EMANUEL WILL GET UPSET." We swivel our heads to look at Emanuel, but he's bent over, not even cringing at out level of noise.

"Why isn't he complaining?" I question, furrowing my eyebrows together.

"He must have turned off his hearing aid. I've noticed he does that a lot when I'm talking to him…" Drake trails off, mad.

I shrug his explanation off. "C'MON DEZ. A SLUMBER PARTY ISN'T THAT BAD! SURE, IT'S USUALLY FOR GIRLS, BUT THAT NEVER STOPPED US BEFORE!"

"STILL NOT COMING OUT."

"RIGHT. YOU'RE JUST NOT MAN ENOUGH TO TALK ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS FOR TRISH."

"I **_DON'T_**HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER, OKAY!? WHEN WILL YOU GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD!?"

"ONCE YOU GET A STEADY GIRLFRIEND."

Drake snickers, covering his mouth so it's not too loud.

"YOU COULD'VE HAD THAT WITH ALLY!"

Emanuel turns his hearing aid back on. "We have an issue."

"HA!" Dez laughs at us on the other side of the door. Drake rolls his eyes.

"What is it?" I ask, feeling tired of this already.

"The lock broke."

"Wait, wait…" Dez speaks up again, at a normal volume at first. And then, "I'M STUCK IN HERE!?"

* * *

**Review people! I love hearing what you guys think, so type away! :D**


	7. What Just Happened?

**Trish's P.O.V.:**

I wake up in the morning with half of my right foot coated in red paint, another one of my sports bras on OVERTOP my shirt, and am wearing jeans. Also, my left hand is in a bowl of warm water. I was wearing shorts last time I remember…Oh wait, now I know!

The maids were convinced that Dez was going to ask me out last night (which, surprise, surprise, didn't happen), so they decided to put me in jeans. I now realize, that since I was crying last night and wouldn't change clothes myself, they just put the jeans on over my shorts. Afterwards, Danni suggested Truth or Dare. I still wasn't up to it, so they went ahead. Someone (I think Jessica) got dared to put another one of my sports bras on overtop my shirt. Now I'm extremely uncomfortable because I have on a bra, a tank top, and another one of my bras. Ugggggh.

And my foot? I think Ally needed to cheer up, so she did something different than biting her hair. It's good that's she's over that habit, though.

The bowl of warm water? I woke up around two in the morning earlier and went to the bathroom. I had then lain back down, and I had my eyes open a tiny bit, and saw Drake come in and whisper something to Candy. And Dez and Austin came in after that with two bowls of warm water. Dez put Ally's hand in one, and Austin put my hand in one. I'm gonna kill those guys.

Right now I'm working on my laptop. Austin's career has been kind of down lately, and I love this mansion. I'm not leaving until Dez and I get marri–I mean, until I die.

Ally walks in through my bathroom door, changed into a flowery sundress. She has wedges on, as usual; it makes her look taller. Maybe I should consider that. "What's up?" She sits down next to me on my bed, bouncing on it a bit.

I give her a questioning look. "I'm not telling until you explain why you're so giddy." I shut my laptop, hoping she didn't see anything.

She sighs, rolling her eyes and falling back on my bed. "I'm tired of moping around and being quiet. It's stupid. Just because I'm single and don't really want to be doesn't mean I shouldn't live my life to the fullest." Her eyes close.

I sum her up. "Sooo, basically dressing hot and cute for Austin?"

She fake-laughs. "Whaaaaaaaat? Noooooo-Yeah." She sighs again. "So what were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Trish."

"It's a surprise!" I lie convincingly.

She laughs, sitting up. "Why didn't you say that at first?" I shrug, acting like I have no idea. "But, can you give me a hi–"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY! TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH! DEZ IS STUCK IN HIS BATHROOM!" We hear Austin scream from the next room over.

"Ugh, not again!" Ally gets up and runs to Dez and I's door. I follow slowly, acting as if I don't care that Dez is locked in his bathroom, when I totally do. By the time I walk in there, I find Ally practically strangling Austin. If she's trying to get him back, she's not doing a very good job.

Ally's shaking Austin back and forth by his shirt collar. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU LOCK HIM IN A BATHROOM!?"

Austin, still getting shook, grabs Ally's head making her stop, thus, forcing her head closer to his. He doesn't even blink, but you can tell Ally's nervous. "Look, we were gonna have a sleepover with Drake and Emanuel for – reasons. But he locked himself in the bathroom, Emanuel tried to pick it even though you need a key, and the lock got jammed! OKAY!?" Austin calms down a bit, but his eyes widen. _Did he just realize how close he was to smashing his lips against my best friend's?_

"Uh..." Ally's breathing gets strained, and she keeps looking down at Austin's lips. _Yes, yes, yes!_ "Uh-huh," she takes her hands away from his collar and places them on his, taking his hands off of her head, then drops his hands. _No, no, no!_ At least neither of them is moving away for now.

"How are we going to get him out of there?" Drake asks us.

I wrack my brain for a solution. Cut the door, call 911, use the key, bre–I turn to Austin with an angry look. "Why don't you just use the key?!"

"We WOULD, but Dez usually keeps that in his pants – he doesn't wear underwear as much as he should –," Ally gags, "So NO!" Austin yells at me.

My nose crinkles up at the thought. "Ew. DEZ, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

We hear him cough. "THIS MAY NOT BE THE BEST TIME TO MENTION THIS, BUT I THINK IT'S KIND OF NESSECARY. I'M CLAUSTRAPHOBIC, AND THE WALLS ARE CLOSING!" He coughs continuously.

My eyes cloud over. "NO!" I sprint the short distance past Austin, Ally, Drake, and Emanuel, and body slam the door through, me crashing down on top of it.

Dez stops coughing and rushes over to me. "Whoa, are you okay?" He lifts me up. _I'm _the one coughing now.

A&A stand outside the door. "Trish, are you alright?!" Ally panics. Austin's eyes are wide as he looks at me and the now-broken door.

"Sort of," I respond. She tries to help me up, too.

Austin turns around and says to Drake and Emanuel, "You know, for butlers, you sure don't help a lot."

Emanuel turns his hearing back on. "Excuse me, what did you say, sir?"

We all sigh. "C'mon, you should lie down," Ally tells me.

"You sound like my mother," I tell her.

She gives me a look. "Just lay down."

"I'VE GOT HER FEET!" Austin screams (Emanuel cringes, making Austin smirk), immediately grabbing my feet out from underneath me, Dez holding my arms, and Ally supporting my back.

_What the heck? _"Put me down!"

"NOPE," they reply like soldiers, hurrying out of the room and into mine, laying me down on my bed.

"You really don't have to do this. I'm fine," I say.

"You said 'sort of'!" Ally says, pointing a finger at me. I jerk my head back with a quizzical look.

"You're so weird."

"Who do you think I got it from?"

"Austin. He must have given it to you when you kissed before." _Yes! Smart move, Trish, smart move!_

Ally's face turns red. So does Austin's. "_Trish_," she says with a warning tone in her voice.

"Obviously it's still in your system. Like your sophistication's still in Austin." I turn to him, smiling at his expression. "I bet if you kiss her again you'll get even more sophisticated."

"Th–That's stupid," he croaks out.

I think Dez catches onto my wavelength. "Yeah, you two should kiss. Man, I wish I had some mistletoe."

"It's April," Ally tells him, regaining her composure.

"So? You're supposed to kiss whenever you're under mistletoe. There's nothing that says it has to be in the same month you regularly put it up."

I laugh, nodding.

Drake, whose standing in the doorway, takes some out of his pocket and holds it out. "I have some."

"Why?" I question, "It's a little weird to randomly have mistletoe in your pocket."

"I, uh," he blushes, "I keep it in there for when I'm around Candy."

"Aweeeee," Austin and Dez coo.

I grab the mistletoe out of Drake's hand, throw it to Dez, and he holds it over Austin and Ally's heads. "Now you two have to kiss," I tell them.

Drake backs out of the room with his hands up in the air. "I'll leave the scene now."

Austin frantically thinks of a way to get out of this. "But, don't you want your mistletoe back?!"

"Oh, that's not the only one I have!" he calls. I bet he's still walking backwards, too.

_Weird._

"You can't make us kiss," Ally remarks hopefully.

"Maybe. But you can," I say. _Please, Ally, just agree. I'm doing you a favor!_

"Come on!" Dez exclaims giddily.

Austin sighs. He swivels his head toward Ally. "Are you okay if we do this? Cause they're not gonna stop until we do." He eyes Dez and me. I smile and wave. Austin groans, face palming.

Ally sighs too. "I guess if they'll stop."

Austin looks up at her, a twinkle in his eyes. "Well, okay then." He slowly leans down, since she's shorter than him, and she leans up at bit. When their lips meet I squeal in my head for a few seconds. They pull back quickly.

"What? Did I squeal out loud by accident?" I ask, thinking that it's my fault they pulled away.

Both of their eyes are wide as they stare at each other. "No," they simultaneously tell me without looking away from each other's eyes. _What just happened?_

Finally, Ally says to him, "I'm going to go to my room."

Austin nods. "Yeah, me too. I-I mean, I'm not going to your room! I'm going to…" He trails off in embarrassment. "To my room."

She nervously nods. "Yeah."

As soon as they turn their backs to each other, Ally bolts through doors to our joint bathroom, while Austin opts for the door to the living room and kitchen.

Dez's hand that's still holding the mistletoe drops. He looks at me with a puzzled look. "What was that?"

I shrug.

* * *

**Strange. A whole chapter in Trish's POV. . . Oh well!**


	8. Stupid!

**Austin's P.O.V.:**

Her lips taste the same.

I so like her again. That's one thing that is very clear. I mean, it isn't clear if she likes me back, but I hope it's a yes. I am seriously freaking out about this. I haven't really liked her for practically two years! I don't know what to do now, just like when I first started liking her! Now I'll make an even bigger fool of myself thanks to my dumb feelings! Stupid emotions.

It is only early in the day, and I just can't take the thought of Ally's lips off my mind already. I can tell that today is going to be _great_. And I don't know whether I should try to avoid Ally or confront her so we can talk about the kiss. The second one seems more reasonable and not childish like the first, but I'm way too stupid and scared. What if she doesn't like me back? But, I mean, how could she NOT feel the magic? I know that sounds girly, but really. It was like a bomb exploded in our mouths or something.

Weird, I know.

I could read a book, or write a short story, or look over my song lyrics – but I do that with Ally, so I guess that answers that question: no – but all of that is way too normal for _me_ to do. So I grab some movies from the living room (after acting like a ninja so I won't run into Ally), turn off my lights, put a random movie into my TV, and jump onto my bed, curling up under the covers.

The movie's _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, which is really weird. Even though this can technically be considered a Halloween movie and not just a Christmas one, other than the title, it is still April. Why are all the Christmas things popping up in Spring?! First mistletoe, now movies? Strange.

About halfway through the movie – you know, where Lock, Shock, and Barrel take Santa to Oogie Boogie – there's movement against my door into Ally's room. I almost pause the TV, but stop with my thumb right on top of the button. I decide to do a little experiment. I reach over to my the other end of my nightstand and pick up my phone. I just about press speed dial number one, which is Ally, but I stop myself and go to my contacts. Once I reach Dez, I text him:

**call Ally, no ?s asked! –RockerPancake**

His response never comes. But I do hear a phone ring on the other side of the door, exactly on it, like I expected.

_"I'll take that_

_ Bright little spark_

_ And I'll hold it_

_ Tighter in my heart_

_ Than all your little darts_

_ If you say I'll never reach the moon_

_ I'll send you a postcard soon."_

Just like clockwork, as soon as it starts to go off there's a ton of shuffling, and I'm pretty sure something banged against my door. Ally must have walked away when she answered it, because I can't hear their conversation. A few seconds later, though, there's a, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Then a phone is through my still-closed and on the floor near my bed.

I lean over the side of my bed, then slowly look over at the door to see Ally's eye looking through the door like she can't believe she did that either. She opens the door and rushes over to her phone on the floor (which is near _me_, I might add), picking it up. She holds it up to me and says, "Sorry," then quickly runs back through the door, closing it.

It occurs to me that we'll now be able to hear each other all the time until we get that fixed. Crap.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short, but the next one is two pages and a quarter in word, and that's just one POV, so... It'll average out.**


	9. Excuse Me?

**Okay, so a long time ago I started writing this story (not too long, tho. A year, year and a half maybe?) and this chapter was more recent than, like, anything, so I really like this chapter. I feel like the beginning was inspired by my one story where everyone flips out at the exact time every morning. (No, I will not be posting it. It's not a fanfic.)**

**And as you may have noticed, I recently changed this story's rating from K+ to T. I think it might have a bit more mature language, but this will NEVER, and I repeat, NEVER become M.**

**Anyways, this is one of the maid's (Jessica, to be specific) point of views, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Jess's P.O.V.:**

The day after that I wake up to the peaceful sound of the song 'Demons' blaring through some alarm clock that isn't mine.

Tumbling out of my bed and onto the hard wood floor with no carpeting, I stumble and grope to find the doorknob to the hallways. I wretch it open and see that Emanuel and Brittany, Candy, Danni, and Sara are all doing the same. We practically walk like zombies to the stairs and follow the dim light to the medium-size basement.

You see, our 'guest house' is like a small version of Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez's. We don't have crystal ceilings, marble floors, stained glass windows. Just NO. This place is like a real house, only with a lot of bedrooms. All the fancy stuff, including the stage and disco ball and the entire second floor we don't have – that's for the celebrities, which is why they have the mansion.

The sight that the basement beholds will forever scar me for life and make me wish I was legitimately blind.

There's Drake dancing around in his boxers, with someone's heels on. I'm very relieved to recognize that they're not mine. He's holding a broom in front of him and is moving around the room all crazy-like, acting like it's a microphone on its stand.

He barely has time to react when he turns and sees us there before we all burst out laughing. Danni and I are actually rolling around on the floor crying. Emanuel looks quite disturbed, but Brittany seems to be enjoying the embarrassed, bright red face Drake has on now.

"I, uh…" We all watch as Drake struggles for words, throwing the broom down and kicking the heels off, which Danni and I have to avoid. "NOTHING!"

Sara nudges Candy and says loudly, "I bet you're glad this is what you have to look forward to when you're married."

Candy groans and looks down, her hands going up and down her arms in that nervous and/or uncomfortable manner we've grown to recognize.

"Hey," Danni crawls over and picks up a heel, looking into it. "Can, aren't you a size seven?" She flops over on her back and tilts her head up at Candy, holding the heel out towards her.

Candy moans and turns, leaving her heels where they are, and walking up the stairs.

"Wait, babe, come on!" Drake hurtles over us like we're barrels of hay and rushes up the stairs after his fiancée.

I sit up and look around at the still very disturbed faces of the rest of the staff. "Well that was interesting. . ." I can't really think of anything else that's nice to say about the scene we just walked into.

Emanuel covers his ears. "This idiotic music is giving me a bloody headache!"

Brittany steps over and examines Drake's phone, which is blaring the song through the speakers around the room. While our basement is generally unfinished, we do have working lights and all, plus the huge speakers in each of the six corners of the room. And since Brittany is old, she can't figure out how to stop it.

"Here," Sara begins to walk over, "You just need to unplug the–"

But Brittany's already slamming one of the heels down onto the phone and shutting the thing up, once and for all. "There."

"Thank you greatly, Brit," Emanuel tells his wife. They're like that old married couple that you always imagine when thinking of being together forever. . .

"Yeah, yeah, shut your trap, Manny," she grumbles, clomping up the stairs loudly.

. . . Or maybe not.

Once she's out of earshot, I stand up and brush off my pants, commenting quietly to Emanuel, "Yep, I can see why you're married. You're just so nice to each other."

He turns off his hearing aid and responds, "Now you hold your tongue, Jessica."

* * *

Later, after another two and a half hours of sleep – instead of the awkward silence that would have followed – we're up and ready to become the family of staffers we are.

I don't know how everybody else looks at us, but I like to think of all of us as one big, weird, adopted-ish family. It kinda fits better than other theories, but it's still weird. But, really, what are families supposed to be? _Normal?_

I'm sure that's true for our celebs too. We've had quite a few rounds of celebrities come through those huge mansion doors, but they've always acted like they were related. However, I haven't met any more down-to-earth than our current ones. Ally's probably the most respectful, but the others aren't bad, either.

When I enter the mansion (late, as usual), Emanuel rushes to me and, breathing heavily, tells me, "Sir Dez needs an opponent for video games."

"What?" I ask as he grabs my wrist and drags me straight through the room. If he needs an opponent for a video game, then why didn't he just as Austin?

I understand soon when we pass Candy being held up by Austin. She's trying to switch out an old light bulb. Everyone else – including a _stool_ – must be busy.

* * *

Half an hour later Dez and I are still in a heated battle of Zombie Apocalypse 2. We're in his room on the couch, which we pushed up real close to the TV. I'm in the middle of shooting crazily at every zombie when Dez and I bump arms.

"Man, you're really good at this!" he compliments me, bumping my shoulder.

I regain control of the controller in my hands and mumble, "Nice try, Dez, but it'll take a lot more than an arm bump to make me lose focus."

"Too bad, too."

"Why?"

"Does this make you lose focus?"

Before I can say anything to stop his wild mind from going too far, he tackles me and we roll off the couch. Little does he know that I took wrestling all throughout high school. Only girl and I'm proud!

I pin him to the floor for three seconds and then jump up in victory. "Oh! I win!" I start to turn around to grab my controller again when I feel the pressure of ankles against my legs and tumble to the floor once again.

The door creaks open as we roll around the whole room. By the sound of the high-pitched gasp, I expect it to be one of the girls . . .

. . . It's the new guy, Jep Goodyin.

"Whoa! I know I'm new here, but I didn't think fraternizing with the guests was allowed!" he speaks his mind, covering his eyes.

I laugh and Dez and I separate. "No, it's not allowed."

"Oh." Jep uncovers his eyes, smoothing out his uniform. "That Ally's a real cutie, though."

Austin walks past (still holding Candy up by the waist) and joins in with, "Excuse me?"

I laugh again, stealing a glance at the TV. My gamer's almost dead, but so is Dez's. Dez spots it the same time I do and we dive toward our controllers.

"Ooh," Austin moans the moment our skulls make contact. Let me tell you, I never thought this would be my job.

"Yeah, I'll take you to the nurse," Jep volunteers, pulling me to my feet as Dez cries over losing the video game. I won, but I certainly do NOT feel like a winner.

"We don't have a nurse," I tell, one arm clutching my head, the other his arm.

"Then Brittany it is." We start walking out of the room.

"She scares me!"

"She scares all of us," Candy grunts out, stretching up to screw in the light bulb.

How accurate.

* * *

**Alright, am I the only one who loves how Austin's like "Excuse me?" XD**


End file.
